A Cat To A Tiger
by Sandfury9000
Summary: Aria is being enrolled at Kadic Academy! She believes she won't make any friends, but soon she gains interest in a group who aren't who they say they are. Rated T just in case! This is your typical OddXOC Fanfic. Picture taken from Feralheart.


**_Disclaimer: Moonscoop owns Code Lyoko. I only own Aria. Thanks!_**

**Chapter One: Moving Out!**

Aria was a fourteen year old girl when she moved to France. She had studied French, but her parents told her that most of the people there spoke English, surprisingly. Their flight was on September 17. It was a few days before she would be on her way.

Her family owned four pets; three dogs and one cat. Aria took care of the cat, Oreo, since she was given to her for an early birthday present. Her Grandma found Oreo at her work, wandering around outside.

The airplane they took was more or so for privacy, rather than other people be on it. Their pets would stay on the trip as well, the plane having rooms for the pets to do their business, take naps, and all that stuff. Aria kept Oreo with her, since she was not like the dogs.

Anyways, that is just the back-story. Let's move onto the ACTUAL one.

**September 17**

It was a few days after the 9/11 Holiday when Aria woke up. Her phone alarm vibrated and played an annoying song she liked. She sat up in the blown up mattress that she had, unlocking her phone so the alarm would turn off.

Her room was basically empty, with the exception of her cat's food and water dishes, and a litter-box. Her cat was by her toes, who was stretching. Aria could tell that her cat was woken up by the alarm too.

"Today's the day." She sighed, getting up. She popped her neck in two directions before going to take a quick shower. Her family shared one towel, since they had all of their possessions packed up.

Aria had a spare set of clothing left out, and she took it to the bathroom with her. She took a ten minute shower, dried off, and put on her clothes. She did her hair with her hands, since there was no brush.

There was a toothbrush, though, and an almost empty tube of toothpaste. She brushed her teeth, knowing that she wouldn't have to eat until the flight.

Aria finished drying off after that, and put her clothes on. She heard her parents moving around the house. Aria looked out of the bathroom and saw them jogging with their important possessions.

She saw the clock, it said 11:18 AM. Their flight would be in a half hour! Aria ran upstairs and started to rush everything too. The small dogs were put in their cages, their big dog was on a leash, and her cat in a carrier.

They left at 11:25 AM, a few bags in the trunk, a car full of fur, and their selves. "Are you ready?" Her mom asked. Aria nodded.

They drove down the highway to the airport, which was only ten minutes away. Her cat let out scared meows as the car sped and slowed. The dogs panted and barked. Aria was happy once they were out of the car at 11:37 AM.

They hurried to their plane, which was already loaded with their belongings. The dogs were put in their room, and Oreo was to be kept in the bed section. Aria ate the food the cooks offered, and got on her 3DS.

She turned off the Wireless power, sliding the button up. She played a game for hours, until she dropped the system and fell asleep.

Aria felt her stomach leap, and she woke up. It was a bit dark, but she looked out of the side window.

They were landing!

She could see the lights in the city lit up, and she quickly leaped out of bed to wake up her parents. They were very annoyed because they were woken up, but they were happy to see their trip was over.

There was a click, and the pilot came through the door. "Welcome to France." He said, leading them through the plane, and out onto the runway.

**September 27**

They lived on the outskirts of town. Aria's family had almost everything into place, and now Aria needed to be educated. She was an A student, getting good scores, always volunteering- you could say she was the teacher's pet.

Her parents decided to enroll Aria at Kadic Academy, since it was her uncle's school when he was her age. He said that he still has his friends from there today.

She doubted that she would make any friends. Aria usually didn't socialize with many other kids. All she cares about is her cat and her laptop. The only friend she made was by the internet.

They would Skype with each other, but now they've grown distant. Her friend made new ones, and she preferred to talk to them. "So much for helping her with her depression." Aria would think.

Aria got dressed early, putting on her usual cat shirt and her blue jeans. She brushed her hair out, which was pretty pointless since she got her hair cut a few days before.

Her parents decided to confront Mr. Delmaz, and see if they could fit Aria into the school. After Aria did all of her personal papers, she went to look around the school. She stopped at the trophy cases down one hall, and saw that they had at least three from Soccer. Aria wasn't that interested in sports, but she would sit down and watch Soccer once in a while.

By now, Aria was lost. She walked up some stairs and looked at the hallways. It seemed as if these were the dorms, but for which gender? Aria wasn't paying too much attention, and she heard a shout from down the hall.

"Look out!" Someone yelled. Aria turned around to be met with a body. She nearly did a flip, but she landed on her feet.

No bruises.

The kid got up. He had a wacky hairdo, blonde hair with a purple spot in the middle. "Can't you watch where you're going?" He said in some strange squeaky voice. Aria stared at him in anger.

"That's your fault, Spiky." Aria remarked. "That's MR. Spiky to you!" He yelled. Two other boys rushed down the hall with only their socks on. "Odd, stop hitting on her." A tall, brunette boy joked. "I'm not hitting on her, Ulrich!" Odd hissed. "She ran into me."

"That's a lie!" I shouted. "YOU ran into me. What the hell are you guys doing anyways?" Another blonde boy spoke, he pushed up his glasses. "We're just sliding around in our socks, we're sorry... Actually, no. Odd, you should apologize."

"Shut up, Jeremie." Odd rasped, stomping off. Ulrich and Jeremie looked at Odd in confusion. Ulrich turned around. "Yep, he's got a crush on you. What's your name?"

There was a small beeping sound echoing down the hall.

Aria blinked, still wondering what just happened. "Er.. I'm Aria." She said, becoming her little shy-shell again. "Nice to meet you, Aria. I'm Ulrich and this is... Jeremie, where are you going?!" Ulrich yelled, turning around.

Jeremie stopped in his tracks. "Um... Ulrich, we need to go... Talk to Odd with his problems." Aria caught his sly wink. "Oh... Okay. See you later, Aria." He ran off.

"Well, that's enough bullcrap for me today..." She mumbled, going back downstairs to see her parents looking around. "I'm right here!" She said, waving her hands. Her parents looked at her almost at the same time.

Aria approached them slowly. "Mom, Dad, are you o-" She was cut off when her Dad pulled her up by the shirt. Aria let out a screech of horror, seeing a strange symbol in his eyes.

Her mother threw her arm forward, lightning coming from her hands. Aria screamed again and passed out. The last thing she remembered was a shout.

**Well, that was chapter one! This is basically a remake of "The Sun Doesn't Shine Every Day", since I have become better at writing.**

**It would be awesome if you sent me a review! I hope that I can continue this story as I go through school.**

**Anyways, I wish that you will follow with me through the creation of this story. **

**Catch you later!**

**-SandFury9000**


End file.
